Titans Elite
by Gsmoove
Summary: 3 years after Slades war, the Titans are begining to put the world back together but soon will find it broken again


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"As you can see Robin, I run a tight ship in Cadmus and it's probably the safest it has ever been."

"There's no denying that" replied Robin. The last six years had seen the Titans expand to such an extent that the world seem to finally enter a stable peace. Robin and the leader of Titans North: Fixit were walking down a corridor in Cadmus T tower, towards the training room. Behind them trailed a young boy about seven years old, his jet black hair was shaven and his dark hazel eyes which matched his light brown skin were hidden by square rimmed glasses. He was constantly in awe as he kept looking around, sometimes at perspex ceiling which the sun shone brightly through or Along the walls of this particular corridor which had mural depicting one of the battles between original teen titans and hive five. It was a marvel to behold. "I still feel Robin that maybe Gotham should be under my jurisdiction" Robin immediately stopped walking.

"Is this why asked me to come down here because there are better ways I can spend my time" said Robin giving Fixit a cold look

"No…of course not…it's actually about the new recruit" replied Fixit,

"Listen Fixit I trust that guy my life and he's a great leader"

"But so unorthodox"

"Like you in a way Fixit"

"I wouldn't argue that point Robin"

Fixit quickly typed in a code next to the door, Robin looked behind him "Shane keep up." Titans North had the best combat trainer because it was worked on by Fixit, Cyborg and Robin. They entered the Sky box which overlooked the combat trainer where the rest of the Titans North was preparing for the training simulation, at the moment it was a big white void. Shane immediately went to the window to watch, Fixit and Robin were at the control panel in the centre of the room. Meanwhile down below Hotspot, Jack-Jack, Bushido and Jericho were looking up and waiting. Fixit's voice sounded over the intercom "Is everyone prepared" he asked in response Bushido gave a huge huge thumbs up towards the viewer box "activating sequence Gamma level 4"

"my favourite" mumbled Hotspot and took to the air. The floor tiles started to rise to different heights as a double blast door opened to let in almost an endless stream the war machines armed with stun lasers the had a faceless humanoid form when all them were in the combat trainer they stopped. Then the lights turned red and instantly the machines fired and the room was alight with blue gunfire.

Robin didn't know who to watch, Hotspot was flying firing fireballs and expertly dodging the gunfire, Bushido displayed his amazing skill of swordplay as he blocked the gunfire and hacked, slashed and skewered his way through the ranks but it was Jericho that had caught Shane's attention as he ripped a stun laser from one of the machines and threw to trip up another. "Watch Jack-Jack Robin" said Fixit quietly both Robin and Shane drifted towards the other figure.

Jack-Jack jumped through the machine and on the other side he put his metal fist straight through it and repeated the process mixing it up with kicks and elbows, then he turned invisible completely. Two robots rose and smashed into the ceiling, Jack-Jack reappearing, once again changes to a metallic state as he rampages through an entire line. By this time the session is almost over as hotspot throws the last robot into Bushido's sword which slashed it in half. "aww I was just getting started" said Hotspot giving Jericho a hi five.

"I didn't know Jack-Jack had those abilities" concluded Robin after a moment of silence. Fixit nodded slowly, Shane was just awestruck. "I thought the rest of the Titans Elite were supposed to accompany you" asked Fixit

"They were but Raven, Starfire and Beastboy are at Jump City Prison because their moving Plasmas 2 and Terra and Cyborg are setting up the Titan space station."

"You're certainly not letting any money go to waste" observed Fixit

"I guess, anyway I would like to talk to Jack-Jack" said Robin

"Of course" said Fixit as they left the skybox with Shane following close behind them "Who is that child?"

"Shane Stone" replied Robin. Fixit looked at Shane with sudden interest

"I did not see it before, you look a great deal like him only that you are less bulky." Shane gave Fixit a bit of a scowl and Robin ruffled his hair. "don't worry he'll grow into it" he told Fixit "Hey Shane why don't you wait outside" Shane shrugged and walked down the corridor leaving Fixit and Robin alone.

"I wanted to ask you Fixit, any sign of Brother Blood"

"Robin, I don't think he's here"

"He has to be, it's been months now"

"My scouters have scanned this whole of Cadmus for him and he isn't hard to spot, does Cyborg know that he's escaped"

"…"

"I have always trusted you judgement in such matters Robin and you have not shown the wrong choices yet."

1111

The Titan Space station was a marvel to behold it was the melting pot for all the new technology from the Carbonadium alloy it was made out of to the xenothium which powered the station the control room was State of the art with the equipment to match it was a huge room with one ramp leading to the T computer and on either side was various monitors and computers and the room was bustling with people including Cyborg and Terra along with other NASA scientist and even a few from S.T.A.R. labs this was going to be a momentous occasion for the Titans and it was Cyborg and Terra overseeing the proceedings "Come on man that's not how you do it" shouted Cyborg. One of the scientist was programming the T computer which included a powerful satellite camera "Cy cool it alright" said Terra who was sitting in one of the chairs unfortunately didn't seem to hear her as he marched up to T computer and pushed the scientist aside "Listen which high school did you drop out of!" the unlucky scientist backed off quickly, Cyborg hadn't spent those painstaking nights writing the program just that some scientist can just mess it up. Terra tapped him on the shoulder "how about a walk" she asked

"Why?"

"Cos I think that you need to calm down." Reluctantly Cyborg nodded and followed her out of the main deck, once everyone else was out of ear shot she crossed her arms "so what's going on with Cyborg" She asked

"Nothing just been a bit tired"

"I noticed that Shane isn't with you"

"Space is no place for a kid" said Cyborg smiling

"Hey when I was his age I wanted to travel everywhere"

"Perhaps Beastboy will take you" Terra eyes narrowed and then looked away. Cyborg rubbed his head in unease "so what exactly is going between you two" Terra still wouldn't look at him, she was still staring aimlessly. "I don't know" she whispered

"I'm sorry Terra, I thought you cared for each other" Terra shrugged

"Like you and Raven" she was finally looking at him, Cyborg looked back at her and slowly shook his head,

"Listen Terra me and Raven, complicated…You and Beastboy, makes sense if you know where I'm coming from" Said Cyborg his voice was full of sincerity. Terra began to smile again "look at us talking about all this…stuff when we should be concentrating on this" She said "the Titan space is an example on how out something terrible can have something positive come out of it" Cyborg nodded in agreement. Slade's war had a devastating effect on the world and it was the Titans responsibility to rebuild and try their hardest to bring back some stability.


End file.
